warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashfur's Death... Part of the Warrior Cats Death By Their Names series
Ashfur's Death by Blossomfire101 (talk) 19:55, February 16, 2014 (UTC)B My name is Ashfur, hi. I am a gray speckled tom with blue eyes. Let's continue on. It felt like yesterday that Squirrelflight told me the truth about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. They were Leafpool's kits, not Squirrelflight's. I loved Squirrelfight, but Brambleclaw won her over. My fur bristled at the thought of them. I woke up, the warriors' den somewhat empty. I padded out, not caring about the other warriors'. The dawn sun lit the clearing. Brambleclaw was organzing patrols. Maybe I should go on a border patrol, I thought. I walked over, keeping my distance from the dark tabby. "Ashfur, you can go on a border patrol with Thornclaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart." Brambleclaw ordered. Thornclaw was waiting for me, Lionblaze and Cinderheart were making kissy faces at each other, they were mooning over each other. I sighed, Lionblaze and Cinderheart would just moon over each other while me and Thornclaw will check the borders. "Let's go," Thornclaw rounded us up and we disappeared into the forest. "We are checking the WindClan border, no fights unless needed," Thornclaw said staring at Lionblaze and me. Lionblaze glared at me and Cinderheart dreamily sighed. Rage bubbled up inside of me. Why does any other cat get happy relationship while Squirrelflight hates me? I thought. The WindClan border was in sight. The stream bubbled and gently moved along. "WindClan patrol coming," I said, easily scenting them Lionblaze pricked his golden ears. Two dark shapes appeared, now four. Crowfeather, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Webfoot. Lionblaze stared at Crowfeather and Breezepelt, and Heathertail. I remember him well. Crowfeather is his father, Breezepelt's his half-brother, and he had a crush on Heathertail. Well a former crush. "Make sure you don't cross the border, because we know ThunderClan cats very well," Breezepelt warned them, but staring at Lionblaze "Shut up," the golden tabby snapped. "Lets continue our own patrols, no fighting," Thornclaw said. "Come on, let's not fight," Webfoot said and they marked their borders. "WindClan," Cinderheart said. "WindClan is ignorant," I said. "I wasn't talking to you," Cinderheart glared at me. "Your offending Lionblaze, because he's half-WindClan, so you called him ignorant." I snarled. "You said that WindClan cats are ignorant!" Cinderheart snapped. "You were going to say it!" I snapped at her. Thornclaw glared at both of us. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I am sooooo sick of you guys arguing every five seconds." Thornclaw shut us up. Everyone was silent. The patrols was done and I walked away from the patrol with Thornclaw's permission. I walked towards camp, hating Cinderheart. I padded in and the sun blazed. "Hey Ashfur!" Ferncloud, my sister, walked out of the nursery. "Hey, Ferncloud," I said lamely. "Where's the rest of the patrol?" the queen asked. "I walked away, they are coming," I answered her. Ferncloud smiled and disappeared into the nursery. She was a nice cat, and my only friend. Every other cat dislikes me. If Brindleface were here, I thought. Brindleface was my mother. She was killed by dogs, that were set up by Tigerstar, and that's why I don't trust Brambleclaw; he's the son of Tigerstar. Thornclaw and the rest came back, and Cinderheart and Lionblaze were mooning over each other. Brambleclaw was back to organizing patrols. I was already on one so I didn't go on another. I should hang out with Ferncloud.''A sudden thought came into my head. I walked over to the nursery. Ferncloud was talking away with Millie. "Hey," I said and Millie walked away. Graystripe's mate pushed past me and left the nursery. "Why does everybody hate me?" I asked Ferncloud. "Because you tried to murder three good warriors. Your love is too strong for Squirrelflight, you have to notice other she-cats." Ferncloud said calmly. "But every other she-cat hates me," I sobbed. "You shouldn't have tried to murder them. You shouldn't have tried to murder a medicine cat and two warriors." Ferncloud's voice comforted me. The world went dizzy and blurry, then black. ''I was in StarClan. It was obvious because starlight danced everywhere. A single figure of a cat stood. Her tabby fur glowed silver. Brindleface! She looked so familiar. "Hello, my son," her voice made me cry. "I miss you, everyone hates me!" I sobbed away. Brindleface's scent was stronger, she was beside me. "Not everyone, Ashfur, you must look, far. I don't hate you," Brindleface said. A dark figure appeared with shadows around him; Brindleface was gone. I walked and heard her again. "Mother!" I cried but she didn't hear. I ran over but something hit me in the face. It was hard. The grass was beautiful green and trees were there. I am having a vision. Howling and barking sounded my ears. "Brindleface, get out of there!" I cried, and I knew it was useless. A pack of dogs, seven of them, killed her and I heard Tigerstar's laughing. "NOOOOOO!!!" I cried and the last thing I saw was Brindleface's bloody body "Ashfur!!!!" I heard a voice. I jerked awake and no cat called. Night fell and some warriors were coming into the warriors' den. Night patrols! I thought and scrambled out of the den. "Ashfur you can go alone," Brambleclaw said and he disappeared into the warriors' den. Okay, fine by me. I'll do my own patrol. I walked out and decided to go to the lake. A breeze swept through the forest, making the leaves rustle. The lake was smooth. Some waves crashed and it soaked my paws. I heard some cats. "It's time," I heard a she-cat's voice. I was curious. Then heat exploded at me, and soon enough I was sweating. Fire crackled. FIRE FIRE! I thought. Being mouse-brained I didn't jump into the lake, but into the forest. Fire blazed over me and ashes fell. I was trapped. "HELP! HELP!" I cried and I was having flashbacks. I saw green eyes and black fur. "Oh my, this wasn't planned," I heard her voice. It recognized it. It was Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, HELP!" I cried. Ashes fell ontop of me and the fires stopped. Hollyleaf stared at me. "Lionblaze," she said and the golden warrior walked over to me. "Hollyleaf help him! He's going to die," Lionblaze cried and rushed over to me. Ashes were suffocating me. Some got into my mouth and I coughed. "I was going to kill him, but StarClan did instead," Hollyleaf laughed evilly. Lionblaze stared at her. I coughed and my breathing slowed. I heard Brindleface's voice. "Bye," I said... I died, I slipped away from the world and living in StarClan. This is how I died. THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!